


Training

by Taskir



Category: Tin Man (2007)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Guns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 06:22:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16948668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taskir/pseuds/Taskir





	Training

His hand is so small.

The gun clutched in his fingers should be a toy, made of sticks, not metal. He shouldn't be holding a real gun, not her child.

"The most important thing, Jeb, is to always treat a gun as if it's loaded. Do you understand me?"

He nods solemnly, his eyes terribly old. She's forcing him to grow up too fast, and for a moment hates herself.

But she sees the metal glint in his hand, a reminder of what she's lost, and something inside her hardens.

"Good boy. Now let's practice taking the safety off."


End file.
